dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gibril vs Edward
Description Azure Striker Gunvolt vs Fullmetal Alchemist. These are two users of transmutation that you do not want to, under any circumstance, mention their height to, or more so the lack there of. '' ''For those curious, they are actually the same height, at 150 centimeters, or 4 feet 11 inches. Intro No Rules Just Bloodshed DBX! Fight Abandoned Manor Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, had been ordered to investigate the disappearance of several civilians in the area due to his position as a state alchemist. Al had stayed behind. Edward: Why did it have to be me? Honestly, why are they sending a state alchemist for some simple kidnappings? Don't they have an entire military police force? Isn't this type of thing their job? Couldn't they at least have sent some backup? Ed turned a corner, coming to an entire room filled with iron maidens. Edward: Well, that's.... interesting. Ed walked through the room, being careful not to go too close to any of them. Suddenly, a pale zombie creature appeared out of one of them and tried to jump on Ed. Ed quickly turned around, clapping and using Alchemy to create a spike, impaling the creature as it melted into blood. Edward: Was that some kind of Homunculus? No, it would have just regenerated. What was that thing? Ed walked into the next room, seeing a room filled with what looked like cages and tanks filled with blood. There where massive claw marks on the walls. Ed couldn't see anything in the cages, but he did see a girl in a leather jacket. Edward: Hey, kid, it's not safe here. You should probably get out. Suddenly, a massive axe head was sent flying at Edward. Ed quickly dodged to the side. Edward: What the?! The girl turned to face Ed, and visible rage was on her face. She was Eden's Fullmetal Jacket, Gibril. Gibril: KID?! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, SMALL FRY! Edward: SMALL FRY?! You're no taller then me, brat! Gibrl: Eden has big plans for this country of yours! It's going the be the place of our utopia! And humans like you don't have a place in it! Edward: Wait, "humans like me"? Are you some kind of Homonculus? (That would certainly explain what I saw back there. Although there's already a Homonculus for Wrath...). Gibril was silent for several seconds. Suddenly, a book appeared in front of her. Black and purple energy looking like butterflies appeared from it and went around her body, before exploding into an orb. The orb dispersed, revealing Gibril now wearing some sort of armor, with red claws on her hands. Beast Mode. Gibril: I was already going to kill you for calling me a kid... but that comment? You're going to pay for that. And buddy-boy, it's going to hurt. Gibrl dashed towards Edward, slashing with her claws. Edward dodges to the side. Gibril then charges at Ed, only for her to seemingly faze out before hitting him. Ed looked around before seeing a shadow, then looking above him. He quickly jumped out of the way before Gibril landed with a downward slash. Edward: What kind of Alchemy is that?! Gibril's only response was jumping into the air and diving at Ed. Ed clapped his hands and placed some spikes where she would land with Alchemy before jumping out of the way. Gibril shredded the spikes to pieces. Gibril looked towards Ed, who was now on top of a massive cannon. Edward: Cut this! Edward clapped and placed his hands on the cannon. Nothing happened. Edward: What the- The cannon had been crushed from the front. Gibril: I don't know about this "Alchemy" stuff, but my Septima, Metallon, lets me control metal. Ed realized that since the cannon wasn't firing, that means the energy would build up and eventually... Edward: Crap! Edward tries to jump off, but finds he can't move. Gibril: That includes the iron in blood. The cannon explodes, sending Edward flying. He gets up, noticing a piece of shrapnel is in his chest. Edward: Well... that could have gone better. Edward pulls out the metal and then uses Alchemy to heal himself. Meanwhile, Gibril is walking away, but she's then hit from behind by a massive stone fist. Ed appears from behind the fist. Edward: To survive that, I had to use some of my own soul to heal myself. That takes years off of my life. I'm gonna have to get you back for that. Gibril's claws separated from her body, changing her armor into what looked like tucked in wings. Alchemist Mode. She then began to levitate in the air. Edward: Oh come on! How is that fair! Gibril: You said that you did something or another that takes years off your life? You won't have to worry about that, soon enough. Gibril surrounded herself with blood, before launching it in all directions. Edward created a wall to protect himself. Ed then tried to go out from behind the wall, but stepped on some of the blood, revealing a metal blade. Ed quickly jumped out of the way of it. Edward: Wait, those missing people, you didn't... Gibril: Like I said, iron is in the blood. Do the math! Edward: I don't think that falls under matha- Gibril: Or better yet, shut up and die! Gibril dashed above Ed, leaving massive axes that were launched at him. Ed used Alchemy to create pillars from the ground, launching the axes upward. The pillars continued to chase Gibril, who dodged out of the way of them. Gibril: You humans have some fancy toys, but compared to us Adepts, you have nothing! The dust settled, revealing that Edward wasn't standing where he was initially, just his jacket being there. Gibril: Wait, what? Gibril looked up, only to see Edward coming at her from above with a spear made almost entirely made out of Granite. Ed landed the hit, impaling Gibril. The two landed on the ground. Edward: You talk a big talk. I don't know who or what you are, but you're not gonna get away with killing all those people. Suddenly, an iron maiden appeared from above the arena, landing on Gibril and closing. Edward: What the- The iron maiden opened, revealing a bloodied but still living Beast Mode Gibril. Gibril: That was a cheap shot... Gibril suddenly dropped a massive metal cage onto the arena. Gibril: But it won't happen again. IRON MAIDEN! Gibril began jumping off of the walls, floor and ceiling of the cage, leaving her own blood. Edward quickly used Alchemy to create a granite dome. Once Gibril was done jumping around, she clung to the ceiling. Massive iron blades appeared all around, easily piercing the dome. Gibril: I've won... Gibril dropped onto the ground. The blades retracted, shattering the dome, revealing smaller dome made of Carbon. Gibril: Impossible... there's no way... Gibril could barely stand from the amount of blood she had lost. Edward opened the dome and walked out. Edward: You told me before this fight began that I was going to pay, and that it was going to hurt. I should say the same about you. Edward clapped before putting his hands on the ground, creating a massive open-palmed hand from the ground with Alchemy, lifting Gibril into the air. The fist then closed, crushing Gibril. Blood slowly dripped down from it. Ed stood up. Edward: I probably went too far with that one. I'm lucky they didn't try to control my automail... DBX Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs